Some secrets heal
by Katie870
Summary: After Prue's death, the three remaining sisters learn about a secret form her past. Will it help the sisters get overs Prue's death or cause them more pain. Please R and R.
1. Found

This story is set after a "knight to remember" but before "charmed and dangerous" If I decide to continue it, it will Probably become an AU set in season four.

I don't own any thing but the new characters you don't recognize and some ideas.

- "Paige" Piper yelled releasing only some of her anger. Ever since Paige had moved in her lose and free living style had annoyed Piper. Though this was a new level she had hit. Loud footsteps where heard coming down the stairs and then into the kitchen where Piper was cooking breakfast. "gez I was getting dressed" Paige said sitting down at the kitchen table. "what is this?" Piper asked motioning for Paige to standup. At the sink Piper was pointing to a bunch of slim in the sink. "Paige we wash off all demon guts off in the washer or outside not in our sink." piper explained. "well I didn't know" Paige protested. "yep and now you get to clean it" Piper said handing her gloves and a sponge. "no fair" Paige pouted giving her older half-sister a baby face. Phoebe then walked into the kitchen and straight to the coffee maker. "Phoebe" Piper said turning to her sister. Phoebe didn't answered and continued to get her coffee. "Phoebe!" Piper said again this time louder. That wok Phoebe up and she answered "Piper it's 7:30 In the morning don't you know that I won't wake up for at least another 2 hours." "well now I know" Piper answered. The morning events carried on regularly, Piper finished making breakfast, Leo went to work, and Paige was late to work. This left Piper and Phoebe, theses times in the morning reminded them of Prue. Piper was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and Phoebe was on her computer searching for jobs. It was the 21st and both of the sisters were trying to retain their felling. Suddenly Phoebe started to cry, Piper in respond moves from her set to the on that was in between her an Phoebe to confront her younger sister. She didn't have to ask what was wrong, she knew and it was on her mind as well. "you know I keep on thinking that she going to walk through the door any second like nothing happened" piper said. The loud sound of the door knocking caused the two grieving sisters heads to pop up. They waked to the door and opened it almost expecting their daily demon. "Excuse me are you Piper and Phoebe Halliwell" a man asked. He looked to be in his mid thirties. "yes" Piper answered. "I'm George Williams I'm here to talk to you about your late sister." Piper and Phoebe exchanged surprised glances before Piper said "come in." - Piper, Phoebe, and George well sitting in the observatory. They had been talking about Prue for a while. It was obvious to both of the sister that he didn't know Prue to well. He hadn't even meet her since everything he knew was from records. "so why exactly are you her Mr. Williams?" Phoebe finally asked. "well see four days ago Carol and Don Trudeau died in a car accident." he started to explain. Phoebe butted in and said "Andy's parents." piper corrected her saying "no those weren't his parents names." "aunts and uncle" George's said. "what does this have to do with us" piper asked a little harsher than she meant. George went on to explain "they left behind their grandniece, Patty, their late nephews daughter." "who is the mother?" Phoebe asked. Piper then said "Prue" staring dazing off in space thinking about _how Prue could have had a daughter._ Phoebe then looked at Piper and saw that her older sister wasn't paying anymore attention, she was lost in her thoughts. Phoebe then turned to look at George with a asking look on her face. He nodded in reply conforming Pipers assumption.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in but you two are Patty's closest blood relatives, you don't have to take her but I had to tell to so the option is open." George said. "what happens if we don't take her?" Piper asked. George answered "she goes in the system, Probably foster care." Phoebe then said "Piper don't you think that we need a little time to think about this" hinting for her to freeze the room. Piper didn't get the hint and continued to stare off into space again. "can we have a few seconds to talk" Phoebe asked. "Sure but I need to know you answer within the next two days before social services takes control." George explained as Phoebe walked him to the door. Phoebe walked into the sun room to see that Piper had left. Then she made her way to the kitchen, where Piper would most likely. When she walked in Piper was bent down looking in a cabinet. The clinging and clanging noise was the only sound. Finally once Piper had a pot waiting to boil she asked "what are we going to do?" Phoebe then answered and shrugged "we should think about taking her." "well of course we should Phoebe, I can't believe Prue had a kid and didn't tell use." Piper rambled. "like Paige all over again" she added. "Grams must have known" Phoebe said. "grams is Probably the reason she didn't keep her." Piper commented. Suddenly piper yelled "Leo!" within seconds blue and white lights formed into Leo. He ended up right besides Piper and asked "Honey what's wrong?" "Prue had a daughter" Piper answered.-

Ok so do you like. Tell me if I should continue, and if so how old should Patty be? Please Review.


	2. Secrets

I don't own any thing but the new characters you don't recognize and some ideas.

Thanks for all the review, so I am going to continue with the story hope you like. Please review J

I'm going to start to put the dates so you know time wise and story wise how old the are, and how close/far they are from dates or events.

November 4th, 2001

"Prue has a daughter?" Leo asked not sure if he heard the statement right. "Yeah, Leo, she does" Piper said getting pissed. "Leo did you know" Phoebe said giving a her older sister a chance to calm down. "Well apparently" Piper snapped back. Leo then took Pipers hands and said "Piper take a deep breath" trying to calm his wife. Piper then broke down from a mix of things. The fact that Prue was dead and she still expected to see her walk in from a long days work and yell at Phoebe for wearing her clothes. Then Prue having a daughter was a hold different story "how didn't we know? why didn't she tell us?" Piper asked rambling. "Its like Paige all over again" Phoebe added. "That's not you only problem" Leo said getting only Phoebes attention."what else?" Phoebe asked. "what are we going to do?" Piper answered in question. Leo could see that he should give Piper and Phoebe sometime to talk over the subject. He then walked up and gave Piper a kiss. Then he orbed leaving his wife and sister-in-law alone to make their decision. - "Phoebe there's just so many things we have to take into consideration." Piper said. In return Phoebe gave her a questioning look. Piper then explained "first the fact that she could or couldn't have powers, she could be troubled, or a trouble maker, the expenses, the constant demon attacks, and her mother is dead." "we should keep her" Phoebe said. "I know, Phoebe since Prue died" Piper admitted to her younger sister. "not to mention the explanation on magic if she doesn't already know" she added. "do you just think it would be to hard to watch her daughter every day?" Phoebe asked after a moment of silence. "Honestly" Piper said turning her head to her sister and removing her hands from her face "I don't know, but we have to try, for Prue."

Paige then came in though the kitchen side door. "hey" she said sitting down at the table. "I'm exhausted" she said. Piper and Phoebe almost forgot about their other sister after learning about their long lost niece. Paige then saw the agony in her sisters faces. "Guy" she said slowly "what's going on?" Piper took a deep breath and managed to say the words "Pure had a daughter." Paige's eyes opened wide, questioning her ears she asked "a daughter?" "yes you heard, right" Phoebe conformed. "They asked if we wanted her?" Piper said in a questioning tone. Phoebe knew that this information wasn't helping Piper get over their older sisters death. She looked over at Piper and saw tears in her eyes. Even though Piper had come to terms with Prue's death she never really got over it. "And" Paige said anxious for an answer. "we are" Phoebe answered for her older sister who was in deep thought.

Suddenly Piper jumped up with an idea and hurried out the room. "Piper" Phoebe yelled following her out the room. This left Paige alone in the kitchen.

In the attic Piper was setting five candles in a circle. Phoebe entered the room and saw Piper getting up and moving to the book. "Piper you can't summon Prue" Phoebe told her sister. "I'm not" Piper answered looked up to respond the resuming her filliping thought he book of shadows. "then what are you doing" Phoebe asked confused. "summoning Grams" Piper answered stopping at the summoning spell. "Piper, sweetie" Phoebe said approaching her sister. "How's Grams going to help?" "you said that Grams must have known right, well if we can't summon Prue Grams is the next best thing. Then we can just ask her if Patty has powers or not." Piper rambled moving her hands around in expiation. Once she was done she put her hands on her hips and gave her young sister a 'duh look.' "don't you think this is a little much?" Phoebe asked. "No, Phoebe it's the best idea I have and since you don't have one we might as well try" Piper answered.

Paige entered the attic and looked around and saw the candles in the center of the room. "Did I miss something?" she asked. "We're summoning Gram's" Piper answered casually. "Why?" Paige asked. Neither of her sisters heard her because Piper started the chant.

"**H**ear these words

**H**ear my cry

**S**prit for the

other side

**C**ome to me I

**S**ummon thee

**C**ross now the **G**reat **D**ivide"

In a swirl of white lights Grams appeared inside the circle. When she saw she was in the attic with her granddaughters she asked "girls what is it?" "Patty" Phoebe answered. "Your mother?" Grams questioned. "No Grams, Prue's daughter" Piper answered sounding pissed off. Hearing Pipers words Penny Halliwell's face shown with guilt.

Ok so I know that this chapter isn't that long but I thought that this would be a good place to stop. It shows a little of how they react to Patty before meeting her. Did you like? Tell me is there is any pairs that you what, romantic wise. I just haven't gotten to this yet and if there is any characters you what more of. Next chapter we show see Patty.


	3. Patty

I don't own any thing but the new characters you don't recognize and some ideas.

Thank you so much for the reviews, and story followers, and story favorite. Pease review.

-November 4th, 2001

"Oh" Penny said making a prideful face trying to hind her shame "that Patty." "Yeah that Patty" Piper said sarcastically. "Ok, Grams we need to know" Phoebe said stepping in so Piper wouldn't blow. "Girls you were in suppose to know about this, her fathers" Penny started to explain but was cut of by Piper. "Her father, Andy, don't forget that detail, his aunt and uncle are dead." Penny asked confusingly "How, how do you know about all this? It was a secret even from the elders, like Paige." Remembering her youngest granddaughter she looked around the room for her. Finally after nearly a full circle her eyes stopped at the door way where Paige stood. Piper started to explain how they found out about Patty but Penny wasn't listing ."Paige" she whispered.

"Grams, Grams" Piper said trying to get her grandmothers attention. "Yes dear" Gram replied snapping back. "Were you even listing?" Piper asked angrily with her hands up. "Paige" Penny repeated at a normal volume. Piper knowing that she was being ignored let her hands fall down in a frustrated motion and said "this is just great." Phoebe was the only one who hear because she looked over at Piper, who looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown.

Penny Halliwell advanced though the circle and became real. "Give your Grams a hug" Penny said reaching out to Paige. Reluctantly Paige was pulled into a hug by her deceased grandmother. "Grams not that we wan to break up this moment but we really need to know more about Patty" Phoebe said walking up to her grams. "oh, yes" Penny Halliwell said walked over to the book alter where Piper stood. She took a deep breath and then started to explain. "Before I died when you moved back into the manor, Prue was pregnant." Penny's gaze shifted to Piper notifying that she was talking to her. "Prue stayed in your twos apartment to sell in, it took longer than you though because Prue was waiting out her pregnancy." Pipers face turned from confused to disbelief. "Prue was going to tell Andy, then Roger proposed" Penny continued. "After she had the baby she told Andy and he decided that they would give Patty to his aunt and uncle." The three remaining sisters started at their grandmother bewildered.

"Does she have here powers?" Phoebe asked. "Yes, when she was born I binded then but I died months later." Penny explained. Piper rolled her eyes in response. "Well how old is she?" Phoebe asked. "Four" Piper whispered.

White lights the filled the room as Leo orbed in. "Leo" Piper said. "The elders said they know nothing about her" Leo explained. "we know" Piper responded point to Penny. "Penny" Leo said surprise in his voice. "Leo" Penny said nodding.

"Piper" Phoebe said. "Yeah" Piper said turning form her husband to her younger sister. "we should call Mr. Williams." "Yes" Piper said point her finger to the door way. Before the sister left they said their goodbye to their grandmother. Followed by her leaving.

-November 7th, 2001

"Good morning" Paige said entering the kitchen. Ever since she had moved in she usually would wake up before Phoebe. So seeing Phoebe in the kitchen when she came down was a surprise to her. "Phoebe your up early" Paige said. "I know but I couldn't sleep with seeing Patty today" Phoebe responded. "Yeah" Piper said from her spot at the stove making breakfast "its kinda nerve wrecking" she added. "You will be fine" Leo said getting up for the table. "Leo she's a little girl who family just died and is going to live with a bunch of people she's never meet in her life" Piper said. "You guys are her family now" Leo said before giving Piper a kiss and orbing out.

"Piper stop worrying" Paige said between chews of her pancakes. "how can't I, what if she's told people about her magic, let alone we don't even know how to deal with a magical child" Piper rambled. "Maybe if their were more magical children in this house we would know how to deal with it" Phoebe said. Piper stopped what she was doing she shot her head and gave Phoebe a annoyed glare. "Anyways, what time is she getting here?" Piper asked changing the subject. However Phoebe caught her and said "no changing the subject." "I'm not, I'm ignoring it." Piper explained. "Smart ass" Phoebe mumbled.

Two hours later

Piper and Phoebe were the only ones at the manor when Patty was to arrive. The two sister had been in the kitchen all morning. Phoebe sitting at the table drinking her eight cup of coffee. While Piper was cooking all morning. "Honey, maybe you should slow down, we have enough food to last the next week." Phoebe told Piper. "Phoebe" Piper said looking up "as long as you keep drinking that coffee I'll keep cooking." Just then the door bell rang making Piper jump.

The sisters ran to the door. Piper opened the door slowly preparing herself for the face behind the door. As the door opened Mr. Williams appeared with a small girl beside him. Pipers eyes suddenly darted to the girl. Her face and eyes were exactly like Pure, a carbon copy. _Prue Piper thought. Her hair though was lighter than Prue's more like her fathers and Phoebe._

"_Patty" Mr. Williams said. "I would like you to meet your aunts, your going to be living with them." For such a small girl who's surrogate parents just died she seamed happy. A smile crossed her face as she looked up at her aunts. "Hi" Piper said bending down to be eyes level with her niece. Seeing her up close Piper couldn't help but think about Prue. Phoebe followed Pipers motions and bent down. "I'm Phoebe and this is Piper" Phoebe said. Piper stood back up and said "why don't we go inside."_

_-What did you think? Please Review. _

_Question-_

_What paring do you want in the next chapters?_


	4. Gilled Chesse

I don't own any thing but the new characters you don't recognize and some ideas.

Thanks for the reviews. This is the fourth chapter in the 'some secrets heal' series. Please review J

-November 7th, 2001

"Have a great day" Mr. Williams said as he left the manor. Piper responded "bye" as she shut the door behind him. Phoebe and Patty stayed in the observatory while Piper walked Mr. Williams out. Piper looked at her watch and she noticed that it was already past one. _Lunch_ she though wondering if Patty had eaten.

"Hey" Piper said entering the observatory. Phoebe and Patty's heads popped up form the floor where Patty had taken some of her dolls out. Piper seeing the dolls looked over to where they had put her suit cases and saw them open. Cloths and toys spilling out. Phoebe gave her a guilty look seeing her older sister reaction to the mess. "Hungry?" Piper asked trying to ignore the mess. Patty's face brightened and answered "lunch" smiling. "yeah what do you want?" Piper asked. "Gilled chesses" Patty answered. Piper smiled hearing the pronunciation of the word 'grilled.' Phoebe seeing Pipers smiling face gave her sister a suspicious look. Who returned it by rolling her eyes ignoring her sister.

Leo orbed into the kitchen to see his wife, her sister, and their niece at the kitchen table eating. "Leo" Piper said sternly. "Hi" he said taking a set next her at the table. Piper looked over at Patty who was eating and hadn't scene Leo orb in. "sorry" Leo whispered in his wife's ear.

"Patty are you alright?" Phoebe asked, as her niece slumped lower in her chair. She nodded in replied but looked confusingly at Leo. Piper realized that Leo was a stranger to her and said "this is your uncle Leo." The confusion left Patty's face as she sat back up in her chair. A though passed through her head. "Did you know my mommy?" she asked quietly.

The question caused a number of memories to pass through Pipers head. Phoebe saw that Piper was lost in the question and answered "yes she was our big sister." Patty though for a second and said "Auntie Carol and uncle Don say I can't have a sister." "You know what you might not be able to have a sister but you can have cousins." "Really" Patty said excitedly. "And just between you and me I bet it won't be long." Phoebe added causing Patty to giggle. Pipers eyes widened at her sisters comment and nearly yelled "Phoebe!" Leo slipped his hand Pipers under the table relaxing his wife a little.

"Can you tell me about her?" Patty asked looking up a Phoebe. "Of course" Phoebe answered picking the little girl up and carrying her out to the living room.

Once the two were out of the kitchen Leo looked over at Piper. She was trying to avoid his gaze and the coming conversation. "Honey" he started tilting her chin up. Piper took a deep breath before replying "yeah." "is there something you want to talk about?" he asked. Giving fake smile she answered "no, I'm fine" lying. Piper then got up from the table leaving Leo there alone.

"And that's what happens when you steal Prue's jacket" Phoebe said laughing. "Did your boyfriends cat really pee on it?" Paige asked in disbelief. "Yeah and Phoebe forgot to add the little part about me getting in trouble for it" Piper teased. "aww, but, Piper, that's what big sisters are for" Phoebe whined. "Don't remind me" Piper said.

Cole shimmered in to the foyer where he saw the sister laughing with a little girl. Assuming she was an innocent he called "Phoebe" form across the room. "Cole" Phoebe said jumping up and running to kiss him. "Where were you?" she asked. "bounty hunters" he answered "what's going on?" "Wow you missed a lot" Phoebe said. "um lets see, Prue had a daughter before she died and now we are her legal guardians." Phoebe explained.

Suddenly a demon shimmered into the manor and threw a fire ball towards Piper, Paige, and Patty. Piper ducked and Paige called for the fire ball. When it appeared in her hand she threw back towards the demon. When he was hit by the fire ball he was consumed in flames. "bounty hunters" Cole murmured.

The four adults in the room heard whimpers from the corner of the room. Their heads shot to noise to see Patty in the corner crying. Her head was buried into her chest and her arms around her knees which were curled up against her body.

Ok I really wanted to make this chapter longer but it was a good ending place, but don't worry. The next chapter will be posted soon but I have another story going. I haven't posted a new chapter since I started this one. Think of it as a commercial break. Demon wise who would you fell about the occasional demon. I am planning on them fighting the source but after that I'm not sure how much of the demon story line I am going to follow. Since this story is about Patty and the sisters not demons, and it is AU. I will probably have demon vanquishes motioned and done but not the tedious things. Please give comments/reviewJ


	5. Special

I don't own any thing but the new characters you don't recognize and some ideas.

Thanks for all the reviews followers and favorites you guys are making this story even more fun than it would be to writeJ

November 7th, 2001

"Patty" Phoebe said running over to her young niece in the corner of the room. Piper reached her first, being the closest to her when the demon attacked. "did her hurt you?" Piper said squatting down next to her niece. Patty looked up to see that she was in the presence of her aunts. "No…scary" Patty managed to say between sobs. "he's not here anymore" Piper said comforting her niece. "Gone?" Patty asked unraveling herself from the ball she was in. "Yes he's gone your safe" Phoebe said reassuring her from behind Piper. Patty who was still scared clung to Piper.

"Maybe we should ask her about, you know what?" Paige suggested. "I don't see a better time" Cole added. Piper nodded picking Patty up and putting her on her hip. The four adults then walked into the living room.

Phoebe and Piper sat on the couch with Patty between them. Paige sat on the edge of the chair, while Cole reminded standing. "Patty we need to ask you a very important question" Piper started. "and we need to know that you will tell us the truth no matter what" Phoebe added. "Do you think you could do that?" Piper asked. Patty nodded in response. "Can you do any special things, things that people wouldn't believe?" Phoebe asked looking into her nieces eyes. After Phoebe asked her question Patty buried her head into Pipers side and rolled back up into a ball.

Patty's reaction to question was no shock to the adults. "Patty its ok, you need to tell us the truth" Phoebe said trying to comfort her niece yet again. Patty looked up into Phoebes eyes and then around to her other two aunts. They looked back at her with sympathetic but welcoming eyes. She felt safe with them and answered "They say that I make it up." "Oh honey we'll believe you" Piper said giving her niece a warm smile.

Suddenly one of Patty's dolls went flying in the air and landing in Patty's hand. "See" she said softy hiding her face. "she's Prue's daughter" Piper said staring of into space. "who?" Patty asked. Phoebe explained "see what you just did your mommy was able to do too." "Really?" Patty asked happily. Phoebe nodded causing Patty to smile even wider. "I'm like my mommy" Patty said proudly. "More than you think" Piper added.

"But, you can't tell anyone" Cole said butting in. Patty looked up really noticing Cole for the first time. He scared her a little like the bad man before. "In this family flying toys around is normal but if you tell anyone else they won't believe you and you can end up hurt." Phoebe explained. "you have to keep this a secret" Phoebe said taking the little girls hands in her own. "secret?" Patty asked. "Our little secret" Phoebe said. Patty replied "ok." She was happy that they had a secret and she could trust them.

"Who's that?" Patty asked pointing to Cole before dinner. Paige being the one who Patty had asked looked at Phoebe for help. "That's uncle Cole" Phoebe answered smiling. "Uncle?" Piper asked skeptically. "yes uncle Cole" Phoebe answered looking at Cole.

- Dinner that night was the first normal one in weeks. Cole and Leo were both present along with the sister and the news addition to the family, Patty. Since it was Patty's first night with her aunts and uncles Piper took the advantage to go all out cooking. Halfway through dinner Patty asked "uncle Cole are you my mommy brother?"

Cole nearly cocked on his food hearing the question. "No your mommy didn't have a brother" Paige answered. Patty's face then turned to confusion and said "then uncle Leo isn't your brother" turning to Piper. Letting out a quick laugh Piper answered "no Leo isn't my brother." "Buts how's he my uncle?" Patty asked curiously. "well I married your aunt Piper" Leo explained smiling over at his wife. "Do you love auntie Piper?" Patty asked wide eyed. "of course I love her more than anything." Leo answered stealing glances at his wife who was blushing. Patty's head then turned to Piper as she asked. "Do you love uncle Leo?" "Yes" Piper answered still red. Patty then smiled feeling accomplished.

After all three sisters put Patty to bed Piper entered her bed room. She could hear Leo brushing his teeth form the bathroom. By the time Leo had finished in the bathroom Piper was already dressed in her pajama pants and t-shirt. Leo climbed into bed and waited for Piper to finish in the bathroom. As he waited he though about how he was going to bring up the 'subject.' The same subject that Piper had been avoiding for the last month and a half.

"Hey" Piper said climbing into bed and snuggling into Leos chest. "Hey" he responded. After a moment of silence her took a leap and said "Patty's sweet." "Yeah, she reminds me so much of Prue." Piper continued saying "Today when the demon shimmered in I almost though we would lose her… like Prue." "But you didn't" Leo added "you were able to protect her." "but what about next time. I don't think that I could live with my self if…after what happened to Prue." Piper replied tearing up. "I know, but what if she is meant to show us that we can protect child." Leo explained. Piper looked up into her husbands eyes knowing that this conversation wasn't completely about their niece. Not knowing what else to say Piper nodded pushing the rest of the conversation off.

- Down the hallway in Phoebes room her and Cole laid in bed. "Phoebe" he said. " I was thinking after Patty called me uncle Cole and" Cole started but was interrupted by Phoebe. "Cole I don't want to talk about this now." "But I do" Cole said. "I want to be a full part of this family." After a long pause Cole blurted out "Marry me!"

Gosh I keep doing it. I have been wanting to make a longer chapter but I just keep on ending then with mini cliff hangers, kinda. Anyways ok truthfully was the whole 'marry me thing' bad for the story cause I am trying to loosely follow the story line and Cole asks Phoebe to marry him around this time. Also if it seamed like a unplanned proposal it was on purpose. In 'black as Cole' the proposal was unplanned. Please reviewJ


	6. Questions

I don't own any thing but the new characters you don't recognize and some ideas.

Thanks for all the review followers and favorites everyone. Please continue reviewingJ

November 8th, 2001

Piper awoke to the sound of someone running through the hallways. Instantly she assumed that it was a demon. Exiting her room she had her hands up to blow what ever was invading into pieces. She moved quietly down the stairs and into observatory. When she saw no one was there she started to turn around but was caught of guard by Patty running by. Which scared Piper into blowing up a vase on the mantle.

Within seconds of Patty running by Leo came chasing her. _Thank god, I did not want to deal with a demon today_ Piper thought. She knew that they would eventually have to deal with demon attacks and vanquishes around Patty.

"Hi" Piper said getting her husbands attention and griming. He gave her a guilty smile when she asked "what are you doing?" "Well I wok up for a charge and then when I got back Patty was in here playing with her dolls" Leo explained. Pipers eyes darted to a mess of dolls on the floor and Leo continued "and now we're playing tag." Piper nodded knowing that she wasn't going to win against a game of tag. "Ok, well I'm going to go make some coffee." Piper said turning to leave the room. On her way out she passed the mound of toys on the floor and though. _I'll get Paige to orb these upstairs_.

Paige's head was filled with the sound of buzzing. Her alarm clock had pulled her out of her dream, again. Turning over in bed she hit the snooze button on the clock.

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz. Paige's head shot up as she realized that she had fallen back asleep. _Great _she thought jumping out of bed and hurrying over to her closet. Minutes later she left her room in a green belly shirt and tan slacks. In her hurry down the stairs she missed a step and fell down the last five steps. Without thinking of what had happed she hurried into the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

"Auntie Paige!" Patty cried out seeing her aunt for the first time that day. "Hi buddy" Paige said giving Patty a quick look and heading to the counter to get some food. Piper had already made eggs and bacon. On the table muffins and juice sat. "Your in a hurry" Piper commented seeing her youngest sister nearly run around the kitchen. "No time, slept in." Paige quickly explained. "oh" Piper replied.

Paige grabbed a muffin and stuck in her mouth while she poured herself a cup of coffee. She hurried out the door to be stopped by Piper saying "missy Paige." The younger sister then looked over. "Jacket" Piper said pointing to Paige jacket that she had set down. "Right" Paige mumbled through her muffin grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

Waking up in a bad mood sucked, but Phoebe wasn't just in a bad mood she was miserable. She was exhausted, felt sick, and Cole proposed to her the night before. She had told him to give her some time and he agreed, but she still wasn't convinced.

Phoebe dragged herself out of bed and down stairs with the though of only on thing in her mind, coffee. She entered the kitchen and went straight to the coffee maker without a word to anyone. Phoebe heard Piper say something but wasn't quit sure what it was. "Phoebe" Piper said for the third time finally getting across to her sister. "uhu" Phoebe mumbled taking a sip of her coffee. "Um have you told dad about you know?" Piper asked glancing over at Patty who was occupied with her food. The realization of Pipers question hit Phoebe and she answered "no, I haven't." "Leo" Piper said turning to her husband "can you take Patty to the dinning room to finish eating." "Sure" he answered knowing that Patty shouldn't hear their conversation.

"I think, we need to tell him" Piper said once Leo and Patty had left the room. "Your right but how do we tell him" Phoebe asked. "I don't know but its his granddaughter, we'll" Piper said but was caught on the next word. "Managed" she added finishing her sentence. "I'll call dad" Phoebe said not wanting to miss an opportunity to talk to her father. "ok" Piper replied.

Phoebe walked around the kitchen knocking things over jittery. Piper knowing that something was wrong with her sister asked "Pheebs what's going on?" Phoebe slowly walked over to her sister preparing herself for what she was going to say. "Cole he, he asked me to marry him." Pipers eyes widened as she asked "what, what did you say?" "I told him I don't know. You know I'm not ready and I though he did too." Phoebe said. "Phoebe as long as he's a demon I don't think that they will let you get married." Piper said pointing up to the sky. "that's not the thing, he completely blindsided me with it." Phoebe admitted. Well that happens" Piper said "and maybe in time you'll come around." "I hope" Phoebe replied.

Haha look at that, no cliff hanger. For the next chapter I think that I am going to jump ahead a few weeks or month. ReviewJ


	7. Preschool

I don't own any thing but the new characters you don't recognize and some ideas.

Thanks for all the review. Please keep them coming.

Thanks also to my new beta readerJ

November 12th, 2001

"Patty are you ready" Piper asked turning around to the backset of the car. Today was Monday and Patty's first day at her new preschool. They had transferred her since her old preschool was all the way in Arizona. Once Piper unbuckled Patty from her car set the little girl nearly ran to the doors of the school. "Patty" Piper yelled behind her causing her to stop to wait for her aunt.

"Hi, um, where is the drop off for the preschool?" Piper asked a young woman standing with a clip board. "Right here" the woman answered cheerfully. "I'm Miss. Wilson" the woman said introducing herself. She then bent down to eye level with Patty and said "and you must be Patty." Patty nodded shyly. "Everyone is so excited to meet you" Miss. Wilson added. "We don't get many new children" she explained to Piper standing back up. Piper smiled not know what to say. "Why don't you go play with the other kids" Miss. Wilson suggested.

"Your daughter will fit right Miss. Wilson said. "Oh, no, she not my daughter" Piper said. Miss. Wilson returned her remark with a confused look. "I'm her aunt" Piper explained clarifying the subject.

"Are you her guardian" Miss Wilson asked. Piper looked up at Miss Wilson taken by her question. "I'm sorry, legal proposes." Miss Wilson added seeing Pipers reaction. "Its fine" Piper replied. "My husband and I are." Miss Wilson nodded and then asked 'is there anything that I should know about Patty?" Piper thought for a second and answered "I don't think so…" Piper trailed off and added "except both of her parents are dead she never really knew them."

After having went over a few headlines and basic things Patty was officially part of the preschool. On Piper way out she gave Patty a quick smile and wave before leaving for P3.

After Piper left the preschool, Patty and the other kids had some free time to play. During this free time, most of the kids were surrounding her. She didn't care that much and liked the attention. By group circle time, most of the kids had gone back to their groups of friends. "Okay everybody, it's time to tell us what you did over the weekend." Miss Wilson said. As the kids started to take turns telling everyone about their weekend, the same words kept popping up. One girl stood up and exclaimed "My mommy and daddy took me to the beach."Another girl stood up and cried out excitedly, "My mommy teached me how to ice skate." "My daddy took me to the movie," another boy said barely being able to contain himself in his seat."Daddy and me," the voices kept saying. Patty's head started to spin, and she started to focus on only two words; "mommy" and "daddy". It seemed all the children had some stories about their parents. "Patty" Miss Wilson said. "Patty!" Her mind was brought back as Miss Wilson yelled her name. She stood up bringing her confidence and started to talk, "My name is Patty, and this weekend my auntie took me shopping, and I got these shoes." She sat back down with pride as everyone looked over at her new shoes. The girl sitting next to her asked curiously, "What did your mommy do with you?"Mommy? Patty thought. "W-well, I don't have a mommy" Patty replied quickly. The girl stared at her in 'aww'. Then a boy on the other side of her said "I don't eiwther, but I have a daddy, don't you have a daddy?" "Children, why don't we do some arts and crafts," Miss Wilson said trying to save Patty from talking about her lack of parents. Unfortunately, it didn't stop Patty form thinking about it. -Paige parked her car in the manor driveway after a long day of work and after picking Patty up for Preschool. She walked around to the passenger door and got Patty out of her car set. Paige and Piper had each bought a car seat for their cars. Patty had been quiet in the car, but Paige hadn't noticed after her long day at work. Plus, she figured it was normal for a child to be that quiet, especially after what she'd been into the manor, Paige smelled something coming from the kitchen. Patty ran in front of her thinking the same thing; food. Piper had been home since noon after checking on a band for P3. She had been home alone most of the day with Paige at work, Patty at preschool, and Phoebe downtown at job interviews. Leo had been with charges most of the morning and afternoon. Though, he had orbed back into the manor an hour earlier than usual. With all the unusually free time, Piper decided to do the thing she liked most; cooking.

Hearing the manor door open and close, Piper knew that her peace was over. Within seconds of hearing the noise, Piper watched as Patty came running into the kitchen followed by a very tired looking Paige. "Well it was nice while it lasted," Leo said, giving Piper a knowing look. Piper chuckled at her husband's remark, understanding what he meant."Paige, you look terrible," Piper observed, looking her youngest sister up and down. "Thanks," came Paige's sarcastic reply. "No, Paige, I'm serious," Piper demanded worried. "Sit down." Piper came over to Paige holding a glass of water and commanded, "Drink." "You know, Piper," Paige said, "you're a lot nicer when people need babying." Piper shot her sister a warning glace but Paige continued. "It makes me wonder, maybe-" Paige was cut off by Piper saying, "Don't start there. Phoebe is already on that band wagon, and I don't want you joining her." By the end of Piper's sentence, the spoon that she was using to stir was pointed at Paige."I'm on what now?" Phoebe asked as she entered the kitchen. "I was just telling Piper here," Paige began. "Nothing," Piper butted in. "You were telling me nothing." She gave Paige a quick tight smile. "Dinner time," Piper said changing the subject and walking out of the room to find where Leo and Patty had gone off Piper had left, the two remaining sisters shared a knowing glance. "She's not getting out of it that easy," Phoebe said. "We'll talk her later" Phoebe added suggestively. Paige nodded in reply.

Wow ok this time I actually had to stop myself because if I didn't I would have found another stopping point for a really long time. Please review thanks.


	8. Sisterly talk

I don't own any thing but the new characters you don't recognize and some ideas.

Thanks again for all the reviews and to my beta reader. Please reviewJ

November 12th, 2001After an unusually quiet dinner and putting Patty to bed, the three sisters sat around the kitchen table talking. Phoebe was drinking coffee, Piper was drinking tea, and Paige was drinking mineral water. "And then she asked me why I need a flexible work schedule," Phoebe explained. "Ugh," Piper sounded making a bad face and asked, "How did you explain that one?" "I didn't," Phoebe replied. "So, I guess it's safe to say you didn't get that job," Piper said. "You can say that," Phoebe responded."Well, I'm sure you'll eventually get a job," Piper said reaching for her younger sister's hand to comfort her. "If not I can always work at P3," Phoebe added jokingly. Piper face turned scared, and she nodded. "Yeah, just don't scare away the bands." "Oh come on, I only did that once," Phoebe replied laughing. The two sisters continued to laugh until they heard a sigh from across the table."Paige, I forgot you were there," Phoebe said, turning her head to her younger sister. "You've been a little quite tonight," Piper added. Phoebe got out of her chair next to Piper and walked over to the one on the far side of Paige. "Honey, are you ok?" she asked sitting down. "I'm fine. Just peachy," Paige answered sarcastically. "Well truthfully, I'm tired," she admitted. "With Patty, I think all of us haven't been getting that much sleep." Piper admitted. "Piper's right. We all need a good night's sleep" Phoebe said. Paige and Phoebe got up from the table and started to walk towards the door."Wait" Piper said stopping her sisters. Piper and Paige turned around to face their sister who was still sitting at the table. "Was it just me or did Patty seem quiet tonight?" Phoebe asked. "She's probably just tired," Piper suggested. "Now that you mention it, she was quiet on the way home after I picked her up," Paige commented."Well, she wasn't quiet before when I dropped her off. She practically talked the whole way there." Piper said zoning out in thought. "Do you think that something happened at her preschool today?" Phoebe asked. "Probably," Piper answered. "Then tomorrow morning we'll ask her about it," Phoebe said coming to her own conclusion. "Phoebe, do you really think that is a good idea?" Piper asked. "It's a little direct. Plus, she's been through quite a lot already." "We can't wait and see! What if it gets worse," Phoebe said. "For all we know it could be a stage," Piper said giving her sister a pointed look. "I mean she doesn't have the ideal childhood, both of her parents are dead and both of her guardians. Then she's stuck in a strange house with people she's supposed to believe are related to her."Phoebe then realized something. "Phoebe what is it?" Piper asked seeing her sister's sudden change. "She's going through the same thing we did, or, at least, a similar thing." Phoebe answered. "What thing?" Piper asked confused. "When mom died," Phoebe answered. "Yeah, but Phoebe, Patty never knew Prue." Piper protested. "You remember more than I do the way Prue reacted to mom's death. She suppressed it." Phoebe explained. Piper finally caught on and said, "She is Prue's daughter." "Piper you are right. She's more like her mother than any of us thought," Phoebe replied. (do you think it was too sudden to end the scene like this?)(No, because I could totally see a scene in the series fading out at this moment. However, if you wanted to extend it, I'd probably have Piper just tell them it would be better to talk about this in the morning when they all had clearer minds. Either way, you'd be ending the scene.) - November 13th, 2001The minute Phoebe woke up, she went straight downstairs for more than one reason. First, she wanted to talk with Patty before she went to preschool. Second, she was expecting Cole to come back from the Underworld. Demonic activity had been low, and Cole had gone down to see if he would find out what The Source was planning. Walking into the kitchen, Phoebe saw that Patty had already left. Seeing her younger sister's look, Piper said, "Paige is dropping her off on her way to work. They left about fifteen minutes ago." Piper placed a plate of food in front of her younger sister and commanded, "Eat." "I don't feel like eating right now," Phoebe replied "Coles coming back today, and I'm a little anxious.""Didn't he say he didn't know when he would be back?" Piper asked, questioning her sister. "No, you see, he said about a week," Phoebe stated "and it's been a week." "Oh," Piper said nodding and deciding not to protest. "So," Piper started looking her sister in the eyes while washing a dish. "Have you thought about Cole's proposal?"Phoebe, caught off guard, asked "No, do you think he will ask again?" "I wouldn't put it past him. A question like that just doesn't go away," Piper answered. "Well I hope not because I'm not ready," Phoebe stated taking a bit of her omelet. "Unlike you," Phoebe added. Piper turned around from her place at the sink and replied boldly, "I'm already married." She held up her left hand showing her wedding ring. "I didn't mean that," Phoebe looked at her sister and gave her a 'continue' look. Phoebe opened her mouth to talk, but Piper's cell phone started to ring. "Hello," Piper said answering her phone. "Yes. No. Really? Yeah, I'll be there." Piper grabbed her jacket and car keys off the hook. "I have to go to P3. Bye," Piper explained rushing off. "This conversation isn't over," Phoebe yelled as her sister ran out the door. Phoebe grunted and mumbled, "Saved by the club." "Phoebe," said a familiar voice. Phoebe turned around to see Cole. As soon as she saw his face, she jumped up and ran into his arms, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

-Ok so I know that this had no Patty but I decided to add this chapter in. Please reviewJ


	9. Not Alone

I don't own any thing but the new characters you don't recognize and some ideas.

Thank you for all the reviews and to my beta reader. Please reviewJ

November 13th, 2001Piper walked into the manor after working at P3 on a planned day off and picked Patty up from preschool. When she had picked Patty up, her teacher had told her that Patty had been a lot quieter than the day before. Miss Wilson went on to tell her about what happened the day before in 'sharing circle'. She gave Piper the reasoning that it could be because neither her mother nor father were with her. "Patty" Phoebe said, coming out of the observatory. Phoebe had been waiting all day to talk to Patty. "Phoebe," Piper said before Phoebe had a chance to sit Patty down. "Can I have a word with you?" Piper asked. "Patty, would you mind playing with your doll for a little bit," Piper suggested. "We'll be there in a minute." Piper nodded her head at the child as Patty ran off. "Patty's preschool teacher seems to think that she never really knew her parents," Piper said. "It's causing her recent quiet behavior," Phoebe finished. "But I thought we already knew that." "Yeah, but, Phoebe, this is conforming it and shows that she's just not like that around us. It's affecting her more than we thought." Phoebe nodded. Paige came down the stairs after hearing Piper come home. She guessed that Phoebe would want to talk to Patty as soon as she got home. Her guess was right because she came down right as Piper yelled, "Paige." Paige made her way towards her sisters. "Perfect timing," Piper commented seeing her youngest sister. "Why thank you," Paige said. Piper sighed and gave a slight laugh before motioning her sister into the observatory where Phoebe and Patty already sat. Phoebe and Patty were sitting in the love seat when Piper and Paige walked in. Paige sat down on the other side of Patty managing to fit while Piper squatted down in front of her."Patty," Piper said, taking the little girl's hands in her own. The oldest remaining sister then paused unsure what to say. "We know you miss your mommy and daddy very much," Phoebe said stepping in for Piper. "And we know that it's hard," Piper said. "It was hard for us too. She was our big sister," Piper added whispering. She was almost on the verge of tears thinking about her late big sister. "We miss her too," Phoebe said. Patty started to cry and said, "But I've never met them." Phoebe brought Patty into a hug, and Patty cried into her chest. Paige sat to side feeling awkward. She never really knew Prue, and she didn't feel as much a part of looked over at Paige and saw the distance in her eyes. "Patty you know what?" Piper asked. Patty looked up from Phoebe's shoulder and shook her head whimpering. "Paige never knew your mommy, but she's still her sister," Piper said. Patty then turned her head to Paige in shook still whimpering. "Really?" Patty asked. Paige gave Piper a look, asking if she should continue. Piper in response motioned with her hand for Paige to continue. "I didn't know Prue either, and, you know, it doesn't make us any less a part of her," Paige said. A smile crossed Patty's face as she hugged Paige, believing what she said. However, Paige still didn't believe her own words."Now, how about some dinner," Piper suggested standing back up. "Oww", Piper said. "You should never sit like that for too long." "Oh Piper stop complaining and make us dinner," Phoebe joked. "You know, sometimes I wonder what you guys would do without me" Piper teased. "We would buy lots and lots of microwave meals," Phoebe quipped. "Yeah, and would probably be evicted within a month" Paige added. -Dinner that night was full of laughs and happiness. They sat in the dining room for space purposes. Everyone would have been able to fit in the kitchen, but it would have been a bit of a squeeze. Leo sat at the head with Piper to his left and Patty to his right. Next to Piper, Paige sat. She was across from Phoebe. Cole sat on the end next to Phoebe. "Auntie Phoebe," Patty asked tugging on Phoebe's shirt. "Yes," Phoebe replied, looking down at her niece. "Can we have a sleep over tonight?" Patty asked. Phoebe looked over at Cole with hesitation in her eyes. Piper, knowing that her younger sister was anxious to spend the night with Cole, said "Um Patty, I don't think tonight will work." A sad expression crossed Patty's face, and her head dropped. "But I'm sure Phoebe would love to this weekend," Piper added bringing the happy nature back to her niece. Phoebe then mouthed 'thank you' across the table to her older sister. -"Okay, what book do you want me to read tonight?" Piper asked her niece. "Sleeping beauty," Patty said after climbing into bed. Piper sighed. This was Patty's favorite book and is the one she wanted every night. 'Well, she knows what she wants,' Piper thought. Thinking this, Piper automatically thought of Prue. She suddenly shook her head to get the thought out. "Okay," Piper said, sitting down on a foot rest. "Auntie Piper," Patty said before Piper was able to start. "Yes," Piper answered. "Is Auntie Phoebe going to say good night to me tonight? Auntie Paige did and," Patty finished. "I don't think she will tonight," Piper replied. Patty's face went down a little, and she asked, "But, why?" "Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Cole are already asleep," Piper answered. She let out a slight giggle holding in a sarcastic comment. Piper looked back down at the book and started "Once upon a time…"- "…And then they lived happily ever after." Patty drifted off to sleep as the book ended. Piper closed the Sleeping Beauty book and laid it down on the dresser. Hearing someone behind her, she turned around to see Leo standing in the doorway smiling. "What?" Piper asked, noticing her husband's smile. She turned off Patty's light and closed the door behind her as Leo backed out into the hallway. When Piper looked up at her husband again, he was still smiling. "Leo what is it?" Piper asked. "Just seeing you with Patty," he replied. "She's so much like her mother and-" Piper stated trying to subtly change the subject but was intruded by Leo. "Piper, that's not what I meant," Leo said, wrapping his arms around Piper and stopping her ranting. "You'll make a great mother," Leo said verbally reaching out. "I know, but The Source," Piper protested. Knowing that he wasn't going to win, Leo decided not to protest. Instead, he nodded and pulled Piper into a large embrace.

-Ok that's the end of the chapter, what do you think? Hope you liked it.

Next chapter- I was thinking thanksgiving with the girls dad, so then Patty will see/meet her grandfather.

Review, please they drive me to update fasterJ


	10. Thanks giving pt1

I don't own any thing but the new characters you don't recognize and some ideas.

- November 22nd, 2001"Patty, you are going to look so cute in this" Phoebe said pulling a dress out of the closet. It was light blue with white lace at the top and bottom. The blue was the same color as her eyes, and the lace made the blue pop."Phoebe!" Piper yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Hurry up, dad will be here any minute!" "Almost done," Phoebe yelled, helping the little girl get dress. "Aww, you look so cute," Phoebe cooed, smiling down at her niece. Patty looked up at her aunt confidently believing every word. "Let's go see your grandpa," Phoebe said taking Patty's hand and leading her into the hallway. - In the kitchen, Piper pulled the turkey out of the oven. The smell drifted all over the house, bringing the family members into the kitchen. Leo then walked into the kitchen trying to tie his tie. "That smells good," Leo started, but Piper cut him off. "No, I said no food until we all sit down, and until Dad gets here." Leo then reached over to a pie and stuck out his finger "Even for your husband?" he asked in a seducing slapped his hand before he could get any cool whip and said with a grin, "Even you". "Piper," Leo said, pulling her into a hug. "Everything is going fine, relax." Piper then grabbed his tie and started to tie it while saying, "I can't relax." After finishing tying Leo's tie, Piper tried to turn around and work on something, but Leo kept his tight hold on her kept her head tilted to the food, going over a mental check list. Leo, seeing that his wife's mind was elsewhere, took her face in his hand and tilted it so she was facing him. "Honey, everything will be fine." Leo said, reassuring Piper and leaning down giving her a kiss."What's that smell," Paige asked, coming into the kitchen having followed the smell. "Oh, was I interrupting anything?" Paige asked."No, I was just telling Leo no food till we all sit down," Piper replied, turning to face her sister. "But," Paige said, giving a pleading face. "No buts. Now, go make sure everyone is ready," Piper instructed, motioning for Paige to leave. "And you," Piper said, turning to Leo. "Me?" he asked, spinning her around to face him by his arm around her waist. "Don't distract me," Piper said, poking Leo's chest with her index finger and pushing him away. -"Daddy," Phoebe cried happily, opening the door to her father. Victor Bennett stood outside the manor door and gave his youngest daughter a hug and kiss on the cheek. He was nervous meeting his granddaughter. He had no idea he even had one until a week before. At first he was angry that he wasn't told, and then he was just sad that he missed part of her life, like her mother had. However, he didn't want the same track record that he had with his daughters."How are you, sweetie?" Victor asked, worried about how she was doing after the last time he had seen her at Prue's funeral. Though, he was more worried how Piper was dealing with her older sister's death. Piper had been a total wreck, and it was hard for him to see her that way. "Great," Phoebe responded. "Better than the last time you saw me," She added. Victor felt a bit of relief hearing the Phoebe was doing then walked in the foyer of the manor and saw Phoebe and Victor talking by the door. "Umm," Paige said awkwardly getting Phoebe and Victor's attention. Seeing Paige suddenly reminded Victor of Patty, the girls' mother. "Dad, this is Paige. Paige, this is my father, Victor Bennett." Phoebe said, introducing them. "Mr. Bennett," Paige said, holding out her hand. Victor then took it and replied, "Call me Victor." Seeing her father and half-sister interacting together relieved Phoebe because now she didn't have to deal with anything between walked into to foyer saying, "Phoebe, Piper needs you in the kitchen." He then looked around and saw his father-in-law standing by Phoebe and Paige. "Leo," Victor said, acknowledging his son-in-law and nodded."Victor," Leo replied, creating an awkward silence 's voice rose over the silence yelling, "Phoebe!" "That's my cue," Phoebe said while smiling 'fakely.' She was happy that she had an excuse to leave. "Why don't I go get Patty," Leo offered, leaving to go find Patty. Paige said "Well, I'm going to go." She paused, trying to think of an excuse to leave. "See if Piper needs any help," she finished, nodding her head."Paige," Victor said. Paige took a deep breath and then turned around to face him. "I want to thank you," he continued. "Why," Paige asked confused. "After Prue died, the girls were a wreck, especially Piper. I don't know where they would be if your weren't here," Victor admitted. "Well, that's really sweet, but I didn't really do much," Paige said modestly patting his arm. He let out a laugh and suggested, "Why don't we go see your sisters?"

-Ok so I know that I didn't have much Patty but the next will have a Patty/victor part. Really this was only going to be one chapter but now im turning it into two parts. This being part one. Please reviewJ


	11. Thanks giving pt2

Thanks giving p2

I don't own any thing but the new characters you don't recognize and some ideas.

I'm am so sorry about the long wait but here it is, part 2.

In the kitchen, Piper had Phoebe taking the food into the dining room. Piper was putting the last finishing touches on the dessert. "Piper," Victor said, walking into the kitchen.

"Dad," Piper said as she hugged her father.

"How've you been," Victor asked, noticing that she looked better than the last time he had seen his now eldest daughter.

"I've been doing well," Piper replied. "I'm managing," she added, smiling. Another weight was lifted off his shoulders hearing that Piper was also doing better.

"Hey," Paige said, getting everyone's attention. "Why can't I have anything, but Phoebe can," Paige whined.

Piper and Victor's eyes darted to Phoebe who was bent over the bowl of stuffing, stealing bits and pieces. Her face was one of a guilty child. Piper sighed and said, "I knew giving her that job wasn't a good idea."

"Get your head out of there missy," Piper reprimanded, motioning for Phoebe to continue with her job. "Get a move on it. We don't have all day," Piper prodded after. "I swear, she is like a little kid sometimes," Piper said, turning around to face her father and sister.

"Now, where is my granddaughter?" Victor asked, having waited long enough to meet her.

"She's in the observatory playing," Piper answered, smiling.

"Leo went to get her a few minutes ago," Paige added.

Phoebe came walking into the kitchen as Piper said, "I can't believe Prue had a daughter."

"I know. I never pictured Prue the type to get pregnant," Phoebe responded from her place next to Piper.

"Yeah, I always saw Phoebe as that type," Piper added. Piper and Paige let out a giggle.

"But Patty might not be your only grandchild for too much longer," Phoebe teased back, receiving an elbow from Piper who's face had turned red.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Victor asked.

Piper and Phoebe responded at the same time. Piper answered "no," while Phoebe answered "yes."

"I'm going to go get Patty and Leo," Piper said, breaking the awkwardness. She them turned around and added pointing the food and then to Phoebe, "Finish that and don't eat it."

"Hi," Piper said, entering the room where Leo and Patty were playing.

"Hey," he answered, looking up to see his wife.

"Dinner's almost ready," Piper said.

"Is grandpa here yet," Patty asked.

Piper bent down and answered, "Yeah, he's in the kitchen with Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige." Patty's eyes brightened, hearing her aunts' names. "Why don't you go into the kitchen to see him," Piper suggested, motioning to the kitchen. Patty stood up and ran to the kitchen in search of her grandfather. "I hope she and dad get along," Piper remarked, standing back up.

"Why wouldn't they?" Leo asked, getting up as well.

"Well, I mean, she is Prue's daughter," Piper explained.

"Piper don't worry. They'll get along great," Leo said, reassuring his wife. He then pulled her into a hug and afterwards the two walked into the kitchen.

"This must be her," Victor said as Patty ran into the kitchen. When Patty saw him, she stopped and stared at him. "Well hello," Victor said, squatting down to be eye level with his granddaughter.

"Hi," Patty replied quietly.

"It's nice to meet you," Victor said, adding, "You're very pretty just like your mother."

Patty blushed at her grandfather's compliment. "Can I hug you?" Patty asked sweetly.

"Of course you can," Victor said, bringing her into a giant hug. He then picked her up.

"Okay everyone, dinner time," Piper said, entering the kitchen and motioning for everyone to go to the dining room.

"Well, you heard her," Victor said, carrying Patty out of the kitchen.

Thanksgiving dinner started on a good note with everyone in a great mood. Victor sat at the head of the table with Patty to his right. Leo sat to his left. Phoebe sat between Patty and Cole. On the other side of the table, Piper sat between Leo and Paige.

"Piper this is great," Phoebe commented, taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, you really out did yourself this time," Paige added. Piper smiled in response.

"Grandpa?" Patty asked.

"Yes," he answered, waiting for her to continue.

"Why haven't I meet you before?" she asked innocently.

He took a second and gulped his food down before answering. "The same reason your aunts here didn't. We didn't know about you."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

Victor didn't know what to say looking out for help. "Well, see, your mommy didn't tell you because she wanted to protect you from those bad guys," Piper explained, stepping in.

"Yeah, and now, since you are such a big girl, you know what to do when those bad guys attack," Phoebe added.

"Hide," Patty said, looking for confirmation.

"Right," Piper said, confirming her niece's response.

"All I know is the next grandchild I have won't have to be kept secret so long," Victor said.

"Yeah, keeping that secret, not such a good idea," Piper agreed. "Patty, why don't you tell your grandfather that joke you learned at school," Piper suggested, trying to change the subject.

Patty looked over at her grandfather and started, "Knock knock".

"Who's there?" Victor asked playing along.

"Broccoli," She answered.

"Broccoli who?" he asked playfully.

"Broccoli doesn't have a last name" She answered, starting to laugh. The adults in the room smiled and laughed at little too. Not because the joke was funny, but because of the great moment.

That night Victor tucked his granddaughter into bed. "Grandpa, when will I see you again?" She asked.

"Oh Patty, I don't know, but I'll make sure it isn't long," he answered.

"What about Christmas," she asked with wide hopeful eyes.

"You're right, Patty, I'll see you at Christmas," Victor replied, bending down. She kissed him on the cheek. He then kissed her on the forehead before turning off the light and saying, "Sweet dreams."

Ok so tell me what you think, again I an so sorry about the time it took me to update. Please review it makes me update faster


	12. Time by the fire

I don't own any thing but the new characters you don't recognize and some ideas. Thanks to all my reviews and to the beta reader. Ps- between this chapter and the last the main events of black as Cole happened, turning Cole human.

December 8th, 2001

The fire crackled as the wood burned in the orange and red flames. Paige sat by the fire place, taking in the warmth and glow of the flames. Ever since she had meet Patty, she had felt more distant. The fact that she was Prue's daughter and she had never meet Prue was one way she felt distant. She could think of what a bad place she would be in they hadn't taken her in. Paige felt that Patty deserved a good life after both of her parents deaths. The two were both similar in a way. A Halliwell given up for their own protection but found her way back to her was playing with Patty in the middle of the room.

They were having a lot of fun, and Patty really seemed to like Leo. He was swinging her around, throwing her up in the air. The three year old giggled when he would catcher and then ask, "Again, again?" In which Leo would reply, "One more time." Knowing that once he did it again, she would ask again, and he would tell her the same answer. Seeing the little girl laugh and giggle made Leo want a child of his own; one with a smile that would melt his heart even at the worse times. He wanted a child just like Piper. He then looked over at his wife. Once he saw her, their eyes met, and he could tell that she had been watching him. Her face told him that she was thinking about the same thing that he was; that she wanted a child as much as he did. Piper smiled at him with her amazing, toothy grin, making him melt and, for a brief second, all of his worries flooding entered the room to see her younger sister by the fire. She looked content and consumed by the beauty of the fire. She looked to see her brother-in-law playing with Patty. Patty was giggling and climbing all over Leo who was now on the floor. Her gaze turned to Piper, leaning in the door way watching her husband play with their niece.

Phoebe walked over to her older sister whose attention was obviously watching her husband. "He's great with children," Phoebe commented, trying to get her sisters attention. "Yeah, he is," Piper answered, keeping her gaze on Leo and Patty. Phoebe tried to push a little harder to get Piper's attention. "He would make a great father," and it worked. Piper then turned her head around to look at Phoebe. She was almost glaring, but Phoebe could see behind that. "We've talk about this. Leo and I that is," Piper responded. "And," Phoebe asked. "And, you know as well as I do that bringing a baby into our lives is not a good idea. It's not safe," Piper explained. Phoebe then protested "So Piper, it's not like you wouldn't have he,lp and just look at Leo now. You both long for a child." "That's beside the point," Piper replied. "Then what isn't," Phoebe asked. "Phoebe, there is no way that the baby would be safe. If it got hurt, I would never forgive myself," Piper told her sister. "Well, what about the little girl form the future? She was how old," Phoebe started. Piper, however, cut her off by saying, "I've already done the math." Phoebe gave her one of those 'go on' looks, and Piper continued. "It was two years ago. She was around six or seven, plus nine months of pregnancy." It took a while, but, after a minute or two, Phoebe connected the dots "Well you have to do something. Are you going to deny her existence because, if not, you and Leo need to get busy." Piper smiled and said, "That is none of your business."

-After playing with Leo for a good hour, Patty curled up next the Phoebe on the couch and fell asleep. The four adults in the room talked for another half hour about their days until Paige's date arrived at the house to pick her up. Once she left, Phoebe said, "I'm going to get Patty into bed, and then I need to finish up the rest of my columns for the week."

"Let me," Leo interjected, removing him arms from around his wife while getting up and walking over to Phoebe. "I'll orb her upstairs, that way she won't wake up." He put his arms under Patty, picked her up, and, within seconds, they disappeared in a blur of blue and white lights. Piper was the next to get up. "Great with kids" Phoebe whispered, startling Piper and making her jump. She turned around and gave her younger sister a soft smack on the head letting out a small laugh. As Piper climbed the stairs up to her and Leo's bedroom, she heard Phoebe from down stairs "Tick tock, tick tock."

-Piper let out a sigh, opening her bedroom door surprised to see Leo already in there. "That was fast," Piper commented. "Remember, I orbed up here," Leo said. "Oh," Piper responded. Then the room was silent and neither of them wanted to break it and give in first. They knew what was going to come next. "Not that many demons have been attacking lately," Leo said breaking the soon as the words were out of his mouth, Piper wished that she had been the one to talk first. "Yeah, but Patty is still in danger around us," Piper said, counteracting Leo's previous comment. Leo then turned around to look at Piper. Her back was to him since she was sitting on the opposite side of the bed. He then climbed to the side that she was on and wrapped his arms around her, trying to bring her some sort of comfort. He knew what she was trying to do, and she knew that it wasn't working. "I wish the source would just attack already instead of tormenting us like this. At least then we would be able to move on with our lives," Piper said on the verge of crying.

"Piper we can move on with our lives. You can't let him dictate our lives forever. That's exactly what he wants," Leo said, trying to comfort Piper. Unfortunately, it had a negative effect. "Isn't that what's happening-what's been happening? It's just everything; the mind games, the dead innocents, Prue's death. He controlled all of those," Piper said, bursting out sobbing. Leo then said, "Honey, but look at all the things that you have overcome; learning that you are a witch, our ups and downs, meeting Paige, defeating Shax. Piper we can do this. You're not alone." Piper looked into his blue eyes, and he looked into her red-rimmed, brown ones. He gave her a quick kiss and when back to holding her.

"Do you really think that Patty is safe around us?" Piper asked her husband. "Of course. We would never let her get hurt. Piper, we can protect her and protect any child that we bring into this world," Leo said, trying to piece his wife back together. "But what if we can't? What if something bad happens?" Piper asked. "It won't," Leo said, trying now to reassure her. Piper then protested, "It happened to Prue." Pipers then rested her head on Leo's chest again, and he held her there as they both thought about her sister's death. "Leo?" Piper asked after a while before looking up at Leo. He nodded in response.

"I…" she then trailed off when the door to their bed room opened to reveal Patty. Piper got up from the bed and walked over to her asking, "Are you ok?" Patty smiled and said, "I went to sleep, and then I woke up somewhere else." Piper picked Patty up and said, "That's because Leo put you in your bed. You fell asleep on the couch. Patty yawned and leaned her head against Piper. "Let's get you back to bed," Piper said, leaving the room and putting her back to bed.-The next chapter will take place this same night.

-I decided to make it into two chapters because it was so long. Please review it makes me update faster.


	13. Midnight thinking

December 8th, 2001  
Once Piper had put Patty back to bed, she went downstairs to grab a glass of water. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Phoebe frantically typing on her laptop. It was dark, so Piper turned the light on. Phoebe looked around the room before laying eyes on her older sister and letting out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing up?" Phoebe asked.

"Getting some water." After Piper got some water, her eyes met Phoebe's. She could see that her sister had been crying. "Sweetie are you alright?" Piper asked, sitting down next to her sister.

"Just need to finish this before tomorrow," Phoebe said, but she knew it wouldn't work. Piper could always tell when Phoebe was lying, and she was.

"Phoebe come on what's wrong?" Piper asked again, tilting Phoebe's computer lid shut.

Phoebe looked up into her older sister eyes, "So many things." Piper nodded, knowing what she meant. "It's just so hard you know, and then Cole goes and asks me to marry him," Phoebe explained.

"And Prue dying," Piper added.

"We have Paige now, though," said Phoebe.

Piper then said, "But we still lost Prue."

"Yes, but Cole is human now," Phoebe said.

Piper then asked "How are you and Cole? I mean, have you decided on, you know?"

Phoebe then answered "He wants to get married, and, well, I'm just not ready for marriage yet."

Then Piper said, "I know, but Cole is ready, and I think you should tell him what you just told me."

Phoebe turned and looked out the window, seeing lights pass their house from a car driving by. Piper followed her gaze, but then stopped once she realized that it was a car. The sisters had been on edge lately with the source around every corner.

The two sisters sat there for a couple of minutes in silence thinking about their lives, problems, and futures. Piper then got up from her seat at the table and said, "I'm going to go to bed. Leo's probably wondering where I went." Phoebe nodded her head in reply, drifting back to her own thoughts as Piper made her way up the stairs.

Later that night while Phoebe was in the kitchen, a demon shimmered in. Phoebe in the trance of the computer didn't notice the demon until he was hovering over her with an energy ball in hand. Lucky for her Cole ,who was human now, walked in. "Phoebe!" he yelled, surprising the demon and giving Phoebe enough time to stab the demon with a kitchen knife. "Are you ok?" Cole asked as Phoebe tried to kiss him. He was too distracted by Phoebe almost being killed to kiss her.

"Cole what's wrong?" Phoebe asked.

He answered, "You almost died. You need to be more careful."

"Cole I almost die every day. This isn't new," Phoebe answered with attitude, trying to get her point across.

"That doesn't mean I'm okay with it," he raised his voice, yelling

"Well, last time I checked you don't run this relationship," Phoebe yelled back, standing up and taking her glasses off. "Not everything can be your way," she added.

"That's because everything is yours," He yelled. "Phoebe you're all I have," He admitted, lowering his voice, "You're all I have left."

Phoebe then looked into his pleading eyes and felt a weight hit her. Guilt flooded her body. Piper was right. She needed to tell Cole how she felt.

"Cole, I'm sorry, but you know this isn't something that I can just walk away from," Phoebe said. "Nor do I want to," she added.

"I need to know that I have you though," Cole said, looking down into Phoebe's eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You don't want to marry me, how do I know you even want to be with me," he explained.

"Cole, how could you say that? You know that I love you," Phoebe answered with hurt in her voice.

"Do you," he asked.

"Of course, and you can't just bring up me not wanting to marry you like that," Phoebe nearly yelled.

"I know," Cole said, taking a deep breath and continuing to ask "Phoebe I just need to know."

Phoebe got closer to Cole and wrapped her arms around his waist. Looking up she said, "I'm not going anywhere. Isn't that good enough?" He nodded in response. Then Phoebe kissed him, and they moved upstairs.

December 9th, 2001  
"Patty," Piper said, walking into the young girls room. It was unusual for Piper to have to wake her up. Usually she was up at the crack of dawn. Just another way she resembled her mother.  
Piper looked around the room in search of her niece. However, she was nowhere to be found. She looked in the closet, under the bed, and even behind a mound of stuffed animals. Thought she was there.

That's weird, Piper thought, assuming that she was just with one of her sisters.

"Phoebe," Piper called, walking down the stairs.

"Where's Patty?" Phoebe asked, rounding the corner.

"She wasn't upstairs," Piper answered, getting worried. "You don't know where she is," Piper assumed.

Phoebe nodded but stopped as her face lit up. "Where's Paige? Maybe she's with her. I haven't seen her either today," She suggested.

Piper shook her head responding, "No, Paige left early this morning. She's been late the last couple days and is trying to make social worker."

"Oh, that's nice," Phoebe said, getting off topic.

"Phoebe," Piper said sternly, getting her younger sister back on topic. "Patty," Piper said, pointing to the kitchen. "You check down here, and I'll check upstairs."

Patty opened hers eyes. But they didn't work, she tried to squint to see but it was way too dark. She didn't know where she was, but she knew this wasn't her room. Where's my bed? My toys? aunties? Tears started to fall down the little girls face as she started to cry.  
Patty got up from the ground and started to run, but something pulled her back. It slammed her back to the ground. Her leg started to throb. It was too dark to see what happened, but it felt familiar. It was the same pain she felt when she fell off her tricycle at preschool and scrapped up her elbow. Only now, she had no one to fix it.

"Auntie Phoebe!" She screamed between sobs. Knowing that she wasn't coming, she started to sob. "Auntie Piper, Auntie Paige!"


	14. Missing

Ok so heres the newest chapter. I know it been a while, but at least now its done.

~.~

"Nothing?" Piper asked, fearing Phoebe's response as her younger sister entered the attic.

Phoebe shook her head, confirming the two oldest living Halliwell sister's fears. Afterwards, she rested her hands on her forehead. Piper walked over to the pedestal that held the book of shadows. She opened the book without a word. Both of the sisters knew without saying that a demon was at fault for their niece's disappearance.

The older Halliwell started to flip though the book while the young one mentally went through her mind, thinking of any demon she knew of that would want to take Patty. "Piper, maybe we should call Paige, especially if it's demonic," Phoebe said wearily. She assumed whatever demon did this, they would probably need the Power of Three to vanquish it and get Patty back.

"No, Phoebe, she's finally getting some time to work. After all, this DEMONIC CRAP keeps getting in the way!" Piper answered, slamming the book closed. She was more than fed up with demons interfering with her life.

Hearing the sudden change in her older sister's voice, Phoebe approached Piper and brought her into a hug. "Piper, we're going to find her," Phoebe said, confronting her sister. "We have to." The two sisters hugged for a couple minutes, crying.

As they pulled out of the hug, blue and white lights filled part of the room. They materialized into Leo, who had a smile on his face."Piper," he started, grinning; He was in a much better mood than his wife and sister-in-law. But then he looked at the two sisters. Their faces painted an image of grief, and the dried tears on their faces added to it. His happy face almost instantly turned in to worry and confusion. "What's going on?" he asked, approaching his wife.

"Patty's missing," Phoebe replied as she walked towards Leo. Piper then walked to the book of shadows to continuing to flip through it. Leo's eyes widened hearing his sister-in-law.

"What, When?" he asked.

"We don't know," Piper answered with attitude from the pedestal. "It could have been any time during the night, really," Piper said, this time in more of a normal tone. "Usually, she wakes up around the same time as Paige, but, since she was up late last night, we just assumed she was asleep."

"I'll go check with the elders," Leo said, approaching his wife. He leaned down and gave her a kiss and a small hug before orbing out.

"And I'll go check Patty's room, you know, see if I can get a premonition," Phoebe suggested leaving the attic as well.

Alone in the large attic, Piper sighed and started to flip through the pages of the Book of Shadows once again. She sighed, looked up to the ceiling, and said, "We'll get her back, Prue."

~.~

Patty was lying, curled up in a cave in the underworld. She was crying and had been since she had woken up in the cave. She didn't know where she was or how she got there.

"Shhh," Patty shot her head up, hearing a voice. "Shhh, don't cry," the voice said again. It was southing and calming. "Where am I?" Patty cried. Wind passed her, cooling her off and making her shiver before she heard the voice again this time it said "gone."

Phoebe entered Patty's room on the bedroom level of the manor. The room looked like a normal little girl's room; it looked the same way it had the night before when Phoebe had seen the little girl last. Whatever happened the night before must have terrified Patty. Poor girl, Phoebe thought.

Phoebe looked around the room carefully for something missing or out of place. Of course, this was hard to look for in Patty's room. The little girl was always moving her toys around and playing with them. I hope Piper finds something, Phoebe thought. Both sisters were torn up about Patty's kidnapping, but Phoebe sensed there was more to what Piper felt. She knew there was something her older sister wasn't telling her. Being herself, Phoebe would usually pry to see what it was, but, right now, all she wanted was to get her niece back.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Phoebe spotted a picture on the ground, upside down. Approaching it, Phoebe saw that the glass was cracked. It was a picture of the three sisters and Patty. It had been taken by Leo in secret. None of them knew that they were being photographed. They were sitting by the fire, roasting chestnuts. Patty was sitting in Phoebe's lap half-asleep. Phoebe smiled remembering that night.

It had been oddly cold for a day in November. Patty had run around to the backyard with the sisters and Leo all day, so she was exhausted. She had tried to stay up while the sisters cooked and made the chestnuts. However, she had fallen asleep right before they were done. Phoebe bent down to pick up the picture and was suddenly pulled into a premonition.

_The sisters were in the Underworld; Patty was in the corner of the room they were in. Phoebe ran to Patty, pulling her into a hug and making sure she was okay, but, before they had the chance to leave, a demon flamed into the Underworld. He wore a black clock with the hood up. The only part of him that you could see was his long fingernails sticking out of the cuffs of his sleeves._

_"The Charmed Ones," He said in a deep, sinister voice. "I have to give it to you. I wasn't expecting you to come this early."_

_"What do you want?" Paige yelled._

_"Isn't it obvious," he said, chuckling and forming a fire ball, "To kill you." The demon threw the fireball at Paige._

_"Fireball," Paige yelled, directing the fire ball back at the demon. As the fireball approached the demon's face, he set it back towards Paige using telekinesis. This time, the fireball hit Paige and sent her flying into the wall of the cave._

_"Paige!" Piper yelled, running to her youngest sister's limp body. Phoebe's eyes darted to her older sister shaking her younger sister's body. "LEO!" Piper yelled helplessly, knowing that he couldn't hear her._

_The demon then formed a fireball and started towards Piper, who was crying over Paige's dead body. He turned around to face Phoebe, who was trying to calm Patty down. "You bastard," Phoebe said, standing up and punching the demon in the face. This knocked him on the ground. He, then, floated up to a standing position as his hood fell off. The demon's face was scarred on the right side, and he had tribal markings on his forehead. "Bye, Bye," he said smirking. Forming a fireball, he hit Phoebe, killing her instantly._

_~.~_

Ok and there you are. I cant believe that this is already the 14th chapter. Anyway, if you have any questions or ideas, even though I have a loss idea for the rest of the story, I am more that happy to hear them. Please review, it makes me update faster.


End file.
